Happy's Circus (Redux)
Happy's Circus (Redux), is the 12th episode of Season 3 of Happy Appy. Synopsis Happy returns to the Banana Brothers circus, only to find them bankrupt, poor, and with no acts. Plot The episode starts out with the soulless Happy Appy standing over the remains of Happy and Danny. The soulless Happy's eyes and body colors slowly turn into what Happy Appy's are, and he says "Hey kids! Ignore that my house burned down and those pathetic people are dead!" He walks over to his black van, or, should I say, the remains of his black van. He says sarcastically "Oh no! My van got burned down! Whatever shall I do now?" After giving a death smile, he says "Don't worry! Until I get another van, I'm going to take Danny's car!" We see Happy grab car keys from Danny's pant pocket, climbs into the car, and drives off. Happy is on a 'highway' when he says "Hey, since Danny returned, I've felt very nostalgic about my other, less natural friends. I'm going to see if the Banana Brothers are still in business!" We see him drive over to where the tent used to be, but instead of a colorful tent, there is a patch of dirt where the Banana Brothers are sitting, crying. In the background, you can see a tower in the background being built that looks like the Freedom Tower. Presumably, that was where the Towers where before they were destroyed. Happy walks over to the Banana Brothers and says "What's wrong?" Ben Banana, who was the one in the top hat, said "We ran out of money, and we don't have any more acts to work for us!" Happy turns to the camera and says "Don't worry, Ben and Billy! My friends and I will gladly give you money and some acts to restart your circus!" The Banana Brothers are very happy to hear Happy's offering, and Happy goes off-screen for a few minutes. We see the Banana Brothers just sitting there, not doing a single thing. Eventually, Happy comes back with wads of money. He gives them to the Banana Brothers, and Happy says his acts will come in next week. It cuts to a week later, where Happy introduces his acts to the Banana Brothers. Most of them are Followers dressed in various costumes, but a few acts have, or are entirely made up of, clay fruit puppets. It cuts to another week later, where we see various people enter the circus. We see Happy Appy talk to the Banana Brothers off-stage about how amazing this circus performance will be. Finally, the Banana Brothers come onstage and start off the circus. It cuts to an 8-minute montage of the acts performing. Unlike Happy Appy Goes to the Circus, these circus scenes were actually decent, which is not surprising considering that Freddrick has a lot of Followers to help him produce episodes faster and easier. After various stock circus acts, it goes to the intermission, where Happy is seen wandering backstage. One of the Followers walks up to him and says "Hey Happy, we've set up the walkie-talkies. Tell us when to do the Grand Finale." Happy says "Alright! I'll say "Grand Finale" when it's the right time, and you do your stuff!" The Follower goes off-screen, laughing. It plays a second 8-minute montage scene, but when it is at the last act, the Jujube Jugglers, Happy grabs the walkie-talkie and says in an insane voice "Grand Finale!" It cuts to a short Follower and a tall Follower near the cages where the tigers and bears are being held. The short one gets Happy's message, nudges the tall one, and they both release the tigers and bears. The tigers run into the bleachers and start attacking the audience, while the bears attack the various acts. Another Follower startles an elephant, which also runs into the bleachers and tramples people who try to escape. The Banana Brothers are horrified and try to stop the animals, but an obese Asian Follower runs up to the Brothers and peels their skin off. Finally, we see Freddrick walk in, fit as a fiddle. He sees all the chaos that has gone on, and decides to end the soulless Happy's life, if it means killing a few of his Followers. He grabs a torch and sets fire to the tent. The survivors start running away, trying to escape the blazing circus. A few successfully escape before the circus starts collapsing in on itself, setting even more things on fire. Freddrick skips away as it cuts to the soulless Happy Appy trying to get out of the circus. He tries to go through a wall but it is quickly lit on fire. He waits until a piece of the wall collapses, and escapes through that route. For the rest of the episode, it shows the circus burning to a crisp, with various shots of the inside. At the end, there were no credits or a promo. All that was on the screen was an image, saying "THE FOLLOWERS COMING SOON". Either it's saying the episode is coming soon or the Followers themselves are coming to your house soon. Then the episode ends. Trivia * By this point in the series, Happy is no longer cute. * DNA tests on the Banana Brothers revealed that they were, in fact, more natural than Happy Appy, due to the fact that a natural apple would not kill people. * Happy's Circus still performs, but only in Detroit. * The Banana Brothers somehow had not heard that Happy was a psychopath. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)